In the method of the invention, a thin-film layer sequence having a photon-emitting active zone is grown on a growth substrate. A reflection contact layer is formed in such a way that it has contact with the thin-film layer sequence. A diffusion barrier layer is applied on the reflection contact layer, a solder contact layer being applied in turn to said diffusion barrier layer.
A method of this type is disclosed for example in WO 02/13281, the disclosure content of which is, in this respect, hereby incorporated by reference. In the method disclosed therein, a metallic reflector layer made of Au:Zn is applied to the thin-film layer sequence, to which reflector layer are applied a diffusion barrier layer made of TiW:N and a solder contact layer made of Au.
The entire layer sequence applied on the growth substrate during the method is usually cleaned with an etching cleaning agent. Overall, a thin-film component is produced by the wafer composite comprising growth substrate and applied layer sequence being applied to a carrier substrate in such a way that the layer sequence faces the carrier substrate. Afterwards, the growth substrate is at least partly removed.
The Au:Zn reflection contact layer is typically subjected to heat treatment after application, in order to form an ohmic contact. Only afterwards is the TiW:N layer sputtered on as the diffusion barrier layer.
In the just-described method there is the risk of wrinkling in the TiW:N layer after the cleaning or after the soldering of the wafer composite onto the carrier substrate because of a delamination at the TiW:N—Au:Zn interface.